Parent Trap KND version
by fictionlover94
Summary: Marnie and Chirsty was destined to meet. However not a camp, where they hate each other.Mixute of the orginial and remade version of the parent trap. 23x35 or VirginiaxBartie. Has other couples I had some problems half way through and just ended it here... Combined last two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A doubt that any one likes this couple that much. but I love it, so here is the Parent Trap KND style. Also based after the original parent trap with hayley mills, not the one with Lindsey Lohan. Kinda. It'll combine both.**

**I don't own the kids next door and you can't make me. **

* * *

"You're going to like it even if it kills you Samantha Aniela Drilovsky," shouted a girl with dark browish black hair. She was pulling a girl with black hair by the arm.

"I'm not going to some stupid camp, and you can't make me!" she shouted really loud that the others stared at her. She was louder than most her friends. Her wavy black hair was boucing around her shoulders, and shirt riding up a bit.

"Come on Sam, Sally is going and you'll you learn a whole bunch of stuff. Like building a camp fire, pitching a tent in the woods when we're not in a cabin. You'll make a lot of new friends.

"Marnie I know all that. Numbuh 60 is my dad, you know the guy that fought yetti's? I can already pitch a tent and build a fire. You could too if you came with us on a camping trip."

"Marnie Kyra Stork does not do camping with numbuh 60. Aka your dad Sam. He's like really strict about everything, plus he wouldn't teach his daughters how to make a fire."

"Oh yea," Sam raised her thin eye brows. She raised her hand and showed her 3 fingures.

"One, with a match or a lighter. Two, rubbing to sticks together to get friction on a leaf. Three Just take the magnifying glass and hold it so that the sun shines directly through it. Who ever said Patton Michael Drilovsky wouldn't teach his daughters to make fire." She looked smug and proud of herself.

A girl with long black hair like a sheet joined them.

"Wow Sam maybe we should-" Marnie slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Come on Sam, I won't know anybody but you and Sally. Its just 2 weeks, you can get out of Arctic base for 2 weeks can't you. Besides numbuhs 60 and 86 alrady signed you up. Your brother is across lake what do you call it, as a counsler.

"The lake is called Lake Dekanawida. Second of all, my parents signed me up I'm not going to get in trouble for not going."

"Thats the spirit Sam!" screamed Sally.

"It just two weeks," said Marnie. She looked down at her uniform, it felt weird to be out of her blue and yellow moonbase outfit. She shook her long brown hair and stared straight ahead.

"Last call for getting on the bus, and saying good bye to your parents. Last call," said a 22 year old women into a bullhorn.

"Say good bye to your mommy, er I mean daddy," said a boy with a large chocolate stain on his uniform top. Marnie could feel the tips of her ears go red. She never really had a mom, and her dad was like both parents. Sally was holding Sams arm already.

"Want me to put him in a trash can?"

"No, Sam. Gosh, on some days you're like boy hater, aka your mom, numbuh 86. Some your like your dad, numbuh 60."

"Okay my mom did **not** hate boys. If she did-"

"She would have joined madam margaret and turn all the worlds boys into girls. Which would have been impossible since it takes a guy and a girl to have a baby. A better solution would have been turning all the rebels into girls. Then move the others to austraila to be only used as breeding stock," said Marnie and Sally at the same time.

"I go on about that plan to much don't I?"

"Go say good bye to your parents," said the 22 year old, and they rushed off. Sam rushed into numbuhs 86 and 60. Numbuh 86 changed the most since her decommissioning. Getting over boys, and her blue eyes never shoned with hate anymore.

Sally raced off toward numbuhs 3 and 4. Kuki was just as pretty as ever. Like Fanny, Wally grew out of his stupid act after decommissioning. His bowl cut however was still the same.

"Bye, Dad," she said feeling tears come to her eyes. Bartie Stork, stroked his daughters hair and pulled her into a long hug.

"By my Marnie bunny. You can always call if something happens alright?" She looked back at Mrs. Drilovsky, and Mrs. Beatles, her best friends parents. They were like the mothers she never had. She rushed toward numbuh 3 first.

"Bye Mrs. Beatles," she hugged Kuki with her lavender scented soap.

"Bye Honey, be good and keep Sally under control. She has my temper and happy attitude. Then she hugged Mrs. Drilovsky, and said a quick farewell. She turned back to her father.

"Okay, by dad." She wiped some tears from her eyes. They hugged tightly once more and Marnie joined Sam, and Sally. The bus lurched forward to Camp Woodsmoke for girls.


	2. Meet Christy

**I don't own, and this is one of my favorite chapters. Rodowsky... look at my story That's what happened. **

"Christinia Maxine Sims, come on you're going to miss your flight," shouted Virginia Sims up to her daughter. She was sending her daughter to camp Woodsmoke for girls. It was going to be a good thing for Virginia to clear her mind. She still didn't know what to tell Nico. Move to America and marry him. Or say no and loose her job. Wasn't much of an option.

"Mom do I really have to go to camp Woodsmoke? It seems so boring, and no fun. What's the point of going to camp any way?"

"You'll have fun. Now we have to catch your plane from South Africa to Boston."

*/*/*/After 20 mintues in the car/*/*/*

"Honey I know its going to be hard to leave me. But I need some time to think through some stuff."

"Like what? Mom what didn't you tell me?" Her blue eyes reminded her so much of Bartie. It nearly broke her heart to leave him. But they had different ways to go. Her father didn't really like Bartie. Then her father died that brought her back to south africa. They hadn't seen each other in 11 years.

"My boss Nico, proposed to me. I'll be getting married, and then we're going to move to America. I just figured it out last night about moving." Christy's eyes filled with anger and tears.

"I don't want to move. I have friends here in South Africa, I don't even like your boss. He's mean to me, and he even said he doesn't even like kids. I want my real father." She cried into her embriodered straw bag. Virginia stopped the car and stared at her daughter.

"I want to know about my real father, before you go and replace him. Before I go to camp, and cry myself to sleep," she said into her bag, rather than looking at her mother.

"Your father was a great man. Bartie was smart and helpful and thoughtful. He would keep me from getting into trouble. But your grandfather my father didn't like him. I rebelled for awhile seeing him behind your grandfathers back. But he threatened to leave again after he left your grandmother and I when I was 5. So he left and we got married and you came along. The perfect year of my life. Until my father passed away. I had to leave, I took you with me. Bartie never followed me."

Her mother had tears in her eyes. Her breathing was heavy and head buried into the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry mom. I just had to know the reason. I want to know him so badly." Christy the girl that usually hid her emotions so well was crying silent tears.

"Here I've always had a picture, now its your turn." She handed her a picture of a man with sandy blond hair, and a smile that went ear to ear. It was professionaly taken, she could tell.

"I took that picture myself. I went to college for photography, and the arts. That was my favorite outfit on him." He had on a blue and yellow stripped shirt, and army green pants.

/*/*/ At camp*/*/*/

Oh brother, she thought when her bag was buried under a huge pile up. She could only see the strap of her snoppy bag. A girl with orange-ish hair and braces had the same predictiment. Her's wasn't as far in.

"Here let me get that for you." She pulled her big yellow duffle bag out of the pile. It came out easy as pie unlike hers.

"Thanks my name's Chelsea Rodowsky by the way. I'm 11, uh where's your bag?"

"In there."

"Thats like physically impossible to get out. Due to the law of physics-" Then a girl with blond hair and a football jersery that said the **Cincinnati Bengals**, pulled her's out of the pile up.

"Never mind." She looked a little down cast and looked at Christy. Christy looked cool, a red and black shirt and gray capri's. Her hair was an interesting shade, some where between black and brown.

"Hey bangel girl." She turned around and looked at her with her brows raised.

"Can you get my bag? Its buried in there." Bangel girl laughed a bit and grabbed the strap.

"Here you go. Whoa your from South Africa, your white, though."

"Yea my mom was born in Cleveland PA, but moved to Kenya when she was 9. Came back for college, married, had me, she leaves with me without dad. I was raised in South Africa ever since."

"Bummer you never knew your dad. My name is Kylie Dickson by the way. My dad is Chad Dickson, played football. But in Africa its called Soccer, so to specify american football. And you are?" she looked at chelsea.

"Chelsea Rodowsky. My dads a pharmasist, and my mom teaches science." She didn't look at anyone, when she said that. Christy's mom worked in south Africa, that had to be important. Kylie's dad played professional football.

"Rodowsky, Dickson, Sims, and McGarfeild, Tiger cabin. Counseler Charlotte Michaels,"said a 22 year old women.

"All right!" said all of them at the same time.

"I presume we will meet a girl with the last name McGarfeild once we get there,"pressed on Chelsea.

"So any of you in the kids next door," asked Kylie as they walked toward the Tiger cabin.

"Numbuh 93.247, my dad was once numbuh 74.239. I'm a kids next door scientist," said Chelsea.

"Numbuh 472, my dad was once numbuh 274. I'm sector leader of sector R," said Kylie.

"Numbuh 32, Incendiary Confectionary Munitions Agent. My mom was once numbuh 23," all of the girls laughed and rounded into the door.


	3. Marnie Again

"Okay: Drilovsky, Beatles, Stork, Sanchez, lion cabin. Counseler Mckenzie Uno." Sam raised her eyes that basically said good luck charms worked. Sam's cameoflauge bag was was resting neatly on her hip. She was sweating in her button up forset green sweater, but felt cool where her orange skirt was.

"I told you," said Sally smiling from ear to ear. Her pink rainbow monkey bag was bouncing against her right thigh.

"Oh shut up Sal," said Marnie playfully smacking her on the shoulder. Her ponytails was bouncing on her thin shoulder blades. All three of them went to find Mckenzie Uno.

*/*/Cabin A-11, Lion*/*/

"Hi, my name is Mckenzie Uno. So while we unpack lets introduce ourselves. My name is Mckenzie, my dad calls me Mackie, my mom calls me Mckenzie. Most of my friends call be Kenzie. Since I'm in a cabin of KND operatives its safe to say, yes my dad is numbuh 1 and mom is numbuh 362. So quiet harressing me." She giggled a bit, and stopped talking when nobody laughed with her.

"Well my name is Alicia Sanchez. My dad is 'the kid' Logan Sanchez, and my mom is Henrietta von Marzipan. I love candy, and airplanes. I think its my place to say I don't think anybody wants to play this game." A couple of girls cracked smiles and Chelsea snorted a bit.

The girls was arranging stuff on there shelves and putting uniforms into a set of wood carved dresser.

"Well, lets go put our uniforms on and head on up to dinner." One by one, with the arguments, they each went into the bathroom changing into a gray shirt with a darker band at the hems. And white shorts.

Mckenzie rolled her eyes and thought that this was going to be a long 2 weeks.

*/*/Dinner*/*/

"Geez Sam where did you get that gross habit?" asked Alicia. Sam was putting potato chips on her chicken sandwhich.

"I think I got it from numbuh 60. My dad loves to put ranch flavored doritos on his PB & J sandwhich.

"Eww," cried out everybody at there table. Some girls was gagging and some looked like they wanted to pass out. Sally, and Marnie was used to her eating habits.

"That's good!" She protested. A girl with red hair that curved away from her at the tips walked up to her. She had a sweet tanish face, and a dimpled chin when she smiled.

"Hey Nat. Alicia, this is my sister Natalie, she's 9." She waved at Alicia and turned back to her older sis.

"Can you be quiet, I can hear you from over there with the 9 year olds." Sam rolled her eyes and shooed her away. Marnie got up to get a dessert. On the other side of the room, Christy got up to get a dessert as well.

By the dessert tray, both girls was standing next to each other. The 22 year old women who was Mrs. Heather Pike. She asked everybody to call her Heather. Walked right between them. She turned to Marnie first.

"Would you like some nuts? I just have to say I go nuts for nuts," she laughed and Marnie looked at her blankly.

"No thank you, I'm allergic. But I do have to say the hot fudge is really good." She licked some from her thumb, and she made a sound in the throat that said she was pleased. She left to join her table, and Heather turned to the other girl.

"How about you dearie? Nuts?"

"Oh no thanks, I'm allergic." Then she left to join Kylie, Chelsea, and Josie McGarfeild. Josie McGarfeild being the daughter of Jimmy Nixion McGarfeild, and Anna Worthington.

"You just told me." Then she looked on both sides.

"I'm talking to myself." The two girls, looked at her and there eyes meet for a split second, before the girls behind them pushed forward.


	4. A big announcement

"I look a her, and what do I see. My face!" said Marnie. She was telling her cabin mates about the girl she meet in the line. The only difference about each other was the other girls hair was to the small of her back. And she had pierced ears. She shuddered at the thought of needles. She wasn't afraid of them like Nigel, McKenzie, and Chris Uno. They thought up crazy stories about how they are not able to go. Mckenzie even tried to hid in the girls bathroom.

"I don't even know where she is sitting-"

"I'll find her," declared Sam, and promptly stood up on her chair. Her eyes scanned the crowd of girls in the cafeteria. She stood above the girls in the line of the desserts.

"Sam you're not going to be able to find her in this crowd," said Alicia.

"Found her. She so looks like you marnie, expect her hair is longer, and she has pierced ears."

"I question your ability," remarked Alicia. Taking a bite into her peach cobler. Sally was devoring her white chocolate cheesecake. Marnie studied her chocolate cake. She was still thinking of the girl with her face.

_%%%%%%%_

"That nerve!" cried out Kylie.

"Your mom must have twins, and your dad must have taken her. Then your mom took you when she moved to south africa," reasoned Chelsea. She was seeing the reason behind the 2 meeting at a camp.

"But she came to camp with your face! Something is messed up with that," agreed Josie. Who wasn't very evil like Anna.

"I know but there isn't much I can do," counter acted Christy. This was weirding her out.

_%%%%%%_

"Girls," shouted out Heather. She was getting there attention not very sucessfully. The girls with Marnie looked at her, and Sam stood up on her chair again.

"HEY!" She shouted out above the crowd. Everybody stopped talking and stared at Sam. Including the boy that was sent to the girls camp by mistake.

"Please pay attention to Mrs. Pike. She is trying to make an annoucement. Please turn your attention to her. Thank you," said Sam and she sat down, and paid attention to Mrs. Pike and not the girls looking at her in astonishment.

"Thank you young lady. My annoucement is about the boys across the lake. May I introduce, my husband Adam Pike."

"Thank you Heather. And hello to all you girls. Why am I here you all are probably thinking. Its a surprise. Camper Brenden Drilovsky is here with me, for a very special reason."

Sam, moaned in horror. She really did not like her brother. He looked like a mirror version of Patton. Excpet for he had freckles across his face.

"Stand up Son." A couple of the CITs giggled. One girl pointed out that he was cute. Mckenzie scowled at that girl, and Natalie had circulated that Mckenzie Uno was dating her brother.

"Well on behalf of Camp Thunderhead. Any girl the age of 11 and above will be hosting a dance." All the girls allowed to go was screaming. A couple of girls under the age was sighing of relief. Heather and Adam was trying to calm them down.

"Be quiet," screamed Natalie this time. For such a small girl she had a loud voice.

"Thank you young lady," said Heather and Ryan at the same time.

"Go sis," supported Brenden, and Natalie smiled at him.

Adam continued his speech.

"The boys will be coming here. We thank you for the invitation. A word of warning however. Watch out for trouble. Girls who have messy cabins, and in any trouble with the dean, and uniforms untidy. Will not be going."

A bell went off concluding dinner was over they all walked out.


	5. Dances and punishments bit of original

%%% 3 days later At the dance %%%

Day 3 at camp: Kylie, Christy, Josie, and a reluntic Chelsea made it happen. They put the beds on the cabin roof. Josie called it the best piece of revenge and enjoyed it very much. Kylie was the one who actually thought of it, for the girl showing up as her friend.

When the girls got back revenge was on the brink.

"That girl picked the wrong person to mess with," declared Sam, and the others quickly agreed to what ever plan it was.

/

After dressing up, Sam, Sally and several other girls sneaked in Christy's cabin. They devised an evil plan and put booby traps in their cabin. They crept out and went back to their cabin to sleep. They want to see their plan in action tomorrow when they wake up.

It was a peaceful 8 a.m. Peaceful, that is, until… "AH!"

Shrieks and screams came out from cabin 11-A. When Christy woke up, she saw every other girl screaming. One girl had whipped cream on her face. Another one has worms at her bed. Josie, well, she walked and tripped with the millions of streamers in her way. Then, Chirsty stood up and realized she was about to step on a trap.

She walked over it and said, "Marnie or loud mouth so horrible in making traps."

She accidentally stepped on a string which made a bucketful of chocolate pudding fall on her head.

"That girl is the lowest of all the creatures of the world!" Chelsea said angrily.

Then, Heather arrived for their daily checkup on the cabins. Sam planned a trap at the door, so she avoided them to go in.

"Yes?" Christy asked as Heather knocked on the cabin door.

"Is everything alright there?" The first councilor asked and then Sam said, "No! No it isn't!"

"It's alright. You could check our cabin. Maybe Marnie did something to our cabin if she was trying to make you avoid coming in," Christy said and then the two councilors looked at Marnie and she said, "No. I didn't do anything to their cabin."

The two councilors entered and a bucket of grease fell on them and made them slip all the way to the table at the edge of the cabin. They bumped into the fan switch, which made the fan above them spin and chicken feathers fell on them.

"Who planned this?" The second councilor asked angrily and then the two girls pointed at each other and blamed each other.

"SHE DID IT!"

/

"Thanks Marnie for getting me away from those girls. I am dating Mckenzie you know," pointed out Brenden. Marnie and his sister manged her to get out of the dance hall.

Marnie was leaning against the banister and stood there for a while, watching Brenden and Sam about who owed who what.

"Hey would you care to dance," said Hoagie walking up to her. She didn't hate him like Sam did. Sam had something against Hoagie since forever. No one really had a clue why. Mr. Gilligan remembered a time when Sam and Hoagie shared a playpen, and Sam found Hoagie's tool box. She started hitting him on the head with a _plastic hammer_.

"Sure Hoagie I'll dance with you." Both stepped into the hall, when people started to talk. She looked at Alicia and saw her face turn a pale color. Sam and Brenden stopped arguing, and Sally turned away from her date.

"Marnie, your dress." She turned to look at the back of her dress, it was cut out up to the waist. People could see her granny underpants. Hoagie started to laugh and others soon followed. She was a bright shade of red and looked like she wanted to cry. Sam hurried behind her and gave her a forest green button up sweater.

"Who did this."

"How do you expect Marnie it was your evil twin Christy."

"Your friend Sam knows best," said the voice of Christy Sims. Then everything happened at once. Heather/Mrs. Pike went right for the booby trapped cake. Kylie and Josie set a machine for Marnie, even though it was Heather, to blow up in her face. Needless to say it worked.

Heather with a face full of cake, demanded to know who is was.

She zero-ed in on Marnie and Christy. Narrowing her eyes dangerously she walked toward him. Adam was standing few feet behind her.

Congratulations. In the history of our camp, that was the most infamous. The most revolting, the most disgusting display of revenge we have ever seen. Brawling in front of our guests. And worst of all, _two sisters who should be __setting a good example._

"We're not sisters!" shouted out Christy. "

"I've never seen _her _before in my life!" shouted out Marnie, who was close to tears.

"They are, aren't they?" said an amazed Heather.

"Of course not Marnie is our best friend. If she had a sister we would know," said Sam and Sally at the same time.

"Hmm. Well, have you ever heard of Gilbert and Sullivan?" asked Heather. The girls looked blankly up at her. Both were thinking who? Addition to that Christy thougt who would name there kids that.

They were composers. They wrote a memorable song called... ''Let the Punishment Fit the Crime.''

\\\\\\\\\\

"This is what is going to happen. Confinment cabin. Four weeks left at camp and you'll spend them all together; room together, eat together, play together. Either you'll find a way to live with each other or you'll punish yourselves far better than I ever could. Good-bye, girls."

Heather left them standing with there friends and there stuff.

"Always remember the silent treatment," advised Sam.

"Hide her rainbow monkey stuff," chimed in Sally, and Sam coughed to hid a laugh.


	6. Flashback

**A/N this does not tie in with my other 86/60 fics. ****Fanny will be OC- ish. My theory, if Fanny gain knowledge through the kids next door about hating boys. Decommissioning erases the memories gained in the kids next door. So she would stop hating boys. **

**I don't own the kids next door and never will. Flashbacks...**

%%%%%Flash back%%%%%

Virginia found herself lucky. She wasn't in detention with the bad girls that made her do it. Bartie wasn't going to find out why. She was good at making up excuses. Her so called friends are gong to be gone out of her life.

Fanny slammed her locker shut and headed off to her detention. All because of the goody two shoes boy, she was in there. She was making it up during her sixth period study hall. Along with most detention kids since it was a friday and no teacher wanted to stay behind. She went in and sat down near the door.

"Hi, what did you do to get in here," said a girl with brownish-black hair. She had on black and red, and looked bored out of her mind. A open history book was in front of her with a note that said to read the chapter. She looked around and realized that she was talking to her.

"Fight, this kid knocked me down, and I pushed him to the ground. By the way my name is Fanny Fulbright. I wish it was something more interesitng though."

"Virginia Sims. I got thrown in here because I teepeed the girls bathroom on the second floor. I did it because I wanted to get my anger out. I'm no longer friends with those losers any more who provoked me."

"What did they do to provoke you?"

"You know Bartie Stork? To be more exact Bartholomew Kyle Stork?" She thought that it was odd that the schools trouble maker knew the schools office helpers full name.

"Yes-"

"I'm going out with him. My so called 'friends' called him a geek, and a loser, and a momma's boy, and a pansy. Any way I got mad at them for calling him that. To take my anger out I teepeed the second floor's girls bathroom." Then she kept talking for awhile about her ex friends.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked startling Fanny out of her thoughts.

"No, I don't like boys. Well a majority of them at least. I'm friends with Bartie, kinda. We meet in the nurses office. Bartie had a nosebleed, and I threw up in the cafetria. I had to listen to him rant on about how great you are." Which was true when they were in the nurses office.

"Really?" she was blushing and her eyes seemed to light up. She flipped at the pages of her history book.

"Any way that boy seems to be taking an intrest in you." She pointed to Patton and she rolled her eyes. Patton was watching her with a great interest. She looked disgusted and rolled her eyes.

"Patton, no, I don't like him." Virginia sensed her distress and dropped the subject.

"Hey you listened to me rant on for awhile and since I need some new frineds here." She handed her a birthday party invitation.

"Hope you can make it." The bell rang and both of them rushed off in different directions to there 7th period class.


	7. Caught and piercing of the ears

The wind was blowing fast and hard. A metal bucket was slowly getting filled with water. Sam, Sally, and Alicia was feeling gulity about what happened to Marnie. It was almost there fault.

"I say we go to at least apologize," said Sally who was getting eaten up on the inside.

"We could sneak out pass curfew. Get Mckenzie out of the cabin and avoid the CITs on bed check. We could wrap up a sanwhich with chips. Wait no, I mean oreo's smothered with peanut butter," spoke up Sam. She was getting over being in trouble fast. Then again numbuh 60's punishments was a lot worse.

"All we need are some clothes that blend into the night," said Alicia half asleep.

"I have the perfect outfit!" piped up Sally. She changed into a rainbow monkey outfit, that was: hot pink, orange, and green. She looked like a walking stop light.

"How do I look?"

"Like you're going to walk in front of cars," muttered Alicia. Sally frowned but stayed in the outfit. Sam threw on a cameoflauge jumper with a grey t-shirt underneath. Alicia was in her candy hunting clothes.

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked Marnie. She was just about to cut her twins sisters long browish-black hair. It was to the small of her back and now to the base of her neck.

"Do it," she demanded and stared at herself in the mirror. Slowly like part of her was being cut, her hair was short and put up in the same hair do, Marnie's was. Then Christy noticed the unbelievable.

"I have pierced ears."

"No I can't do that. It'll hurt and I don't like needles," protested Marnie.

"Then you cutting my hair was a complete waste." Marnie looked at her ears once more, and shook her head no.

"I guess you don't want to see mom." She looked at herself and relented for a bit. After debating for about 5 minutes she agreed. They had to stop mom from remarrying. They had to get dad to fall in love with mom again.

"You got the lemon? The needle, the ice, and pen?"

"Are sure you know what your doing?"

"Positive. I did it once on my friend Maxie. She loved me for the rest of her life. Even though we both got in trouble."

"But-"

"No buts. Now sit still and don't move." She positioned the needle and was ready to push it through her ear.

Sally, Sam, and Alicia outside watching what was going on in the cabin.

"She is not going to do that," protested Sally. Then a piercing scream was heard. That girl just piercd there friends ear. Oh just wait til Heather hears about this.

"Should we go in?" asked Sally.

"No, not in this life time," announced Alicia, and they all snuck off.


	8. Going home

"So your going to figure out how mom and dad meet," said Marnie to Christy.

"And your going to figure out mom and dad's first date," said Christy to Marnie. Marnie was going to south africa, and Christy was going to Anapolis, Maryland. Both didn't know that Marnie's friends watched.

"Hi Sam," said Christy, who pretended to be Marnie.

"Hi Christy," and turned her attention to her friend. She was in her regular clothes. A button up green sweater open with a tank, orange skirt, and black boots. Both of the girls looked shocked that she already knew.

"Listen I watched the Parent Trap enough to know you two are switching places. Its not going to work. Nothing gets by my parents. Remember Marnie, my dad is going to pick us up. Nothing gets by numbuh 60.

"Come on Sam. We at least have to try. I really want to know my birth mother. You know I consider Mrs. Beatles and Mrs. Drilovsky mothers I never had. I just have to know my own. Please cover up for Christy until the time comes. Please?"

"I can do that for you Marnie, but nothing gets passed my parents remember? You tried to get the S encyclopedia, to know where babies come from. Out of numbuh 60's personal office, and put it back with out noticing. He noticed it was gone. You tried to sneak cookies from numbuh 86, and she noticed they were gone.

"Hey they really do look that close to switch places," said Sally as she joined them. She was in a oversized green hoodie and baggy black pants. Her rainbow monkey duffle still pounding against her leg. A mixture of her parents alright.

"SO are you two switching places?" She knew too!

"Yes they are, that means you have to cover for us," said Christy.

"Sure, but nothing really gets passed numbuh 86 and 60. They'll know as soon as you mess up. My parents however. I could travel to the past, and tell my parents I'm numbuh 2 cousin or something. And they would believe me. Numbuh's 3 and 4 gullible.

"Geez what a way to put your parents down Sal," pointed out Marnie.

"They are though!"

"Here comes my dad! Hide Marnie," said Sam. And she behind in the nearest bus.

"Hey Mr. D!" said Sally casually like they knew of no plot.

"Hi daddy!" said Sam, and gave him a hug, and a big kiss on the cheek. Christy studied Mr. Drilovsky. She looked at him, he was attractive. Broad shoulders, even light tan, and the same black hair as Sam.

"Hey Marnie. You look different, your taller and more confident. Your not slouching, begging your dad to be here. You might as well be -"

"Lets go driver all of us want rainbow monkeys and our parents." Lilly and Natalie gathered, and piled into the car. As they drove off Marnie crossed her fingers behind her back, and muttered a good luck.


	9. Seeing dad

**SSS: Sorry So Short **

**Sorry about the wait and keep reviewing. **

Christie was nervous, she had to be Marnie that meant acting. She was never that great of an actress. Okay so her stage: the car. Her actors: Sam, Mr. Drilovsky, Sally, Natalie, and Lilly.

Mr. Drilovsky and Sam were talking about a real camping trip. Lilly, Natalie, and Sally talking about, what else? Rainbow Monkey's. Then it became awkward silence.

"Mr. Drilovsky is dad going to be home," she asked. He had to be home. He worked at a book shop the sold new and used books, movies, music, and comic books. Its true that she works thereonly at odd times due to the child labor laws.

"Sure will. Him and Fanny are making a cake."

"Oh I love mom's cake. Hoagie said its better than The Irritating Wonderful Children from around the block's cake," said Natalie. Wow so that was The Delightful Children From Down the Lane's counterparts. Numbuh 86's cake must be good.

Which she still found odd. Fanny was said to be rude, mean, hateful, rude, and ill-tempered.

"Quick question. How did numbuh 86 go from being mean to very nice."

"Decommissioning, Fanny gain knowledge through the kids next door about hating boys. Decommissioning erases the memories gained in the kids next door. So she would basically stop hating boys," whispered Sally even though Sam and Patton hadn't stop talking since the silence broke again.

* * *

"Dad..." Christie felt her heart turn a bit. She looked like the same old dad from the picture. Her eyes started to water and caught the tears from falling.

"Thanks for the ride Mr. D." She then ran into her fathers arms and squeezed him.

"Dad I've missed you so much. Camp was lou- fun but I missed you."

"Listen we have cake and ice cream waiting for all of us. Then you and I could go out and get you a welcome back present. Remember nothing to expensize," he smiled and she smiled.

This is the way it was meant to be. She thought Marnie standing in as her in south africa far off in the back of her mind.


	10. Seeing mom

**SSS**

**Sorry about the wait and keep reviewing. **

"Okay looks like me at my age and is really nice and has to get married in order to keep her job," mumbled Marnie posing as Christie. This was wrong and she can't believe that she talked her into his. She searched the crowd at the airport for a women that looks like her when she was young.

"Christie!" she heard a voice say and she turned around quickly. That was her, her mother she had never seen except in a ratty old picture. Some tears welled up in her eyes and she ran to her mothers arms.

"Oh I missed you so much your never going back to that camp for as long as I live. You got that? Come on I have pizza waiting in the car to eat on the way home." She smiled at her daughter and hugged her close. She started at her mother and smiled again.

"Nice to see you too mom," she said trying to test the words for size. And she liked it.

"Oh lets get your bag and come on. I don't want to keep the cake for sitting out too long. I, I mean we were going to ice a chocolate cake after we finished eating. I know you love that part when it comes to baking cakes.

"You remembered?" she said. Christie said her mom was as busy as a bee lately.

"Of course I do, I remember when you were oh I think 6? Maybe your were 7 but you ate a whole can of Chocolate swirl icing. You were puking up everynight for 3 days in a row." Marnie as Christie stiffled a giggle, that must have been a fun night for the both of them.

"What are you smiling at, those nights were horrible for you. And for me!" Virginia's eyes seemed to pop open but she was smiling.

"I told you that you were going to look back on that day and laugh," said Virginia through her laughter.

"Well I am mom, I am laughing at myself." Both of the girls got in the car and her duffle bag was thrown in the trunk. A gooey pizza was sitting on the front seat.

"Dig in," and Marnie looked at her blankly. We were okay to eat in the car? Wow at her home in Washington they had to wait to get home and eat. It was fine here, her mom was so cool.


	11. Ending Part Rewritten

I skipped large parts of the movie to get to my favorite part of the movie at the very end where they bring there parents together and they do the show or on the boat. Such a cute part.

"Its like your-" said Fanny but stopped it was her. Time has passed since they got to meet the proper parent and now Christie posed as Marnie was going to get an ear ful. Christie/Marnie was staying over Sam's house for the night while Bartie was over at a business associate in the next state. So Christie was with numbuh 86 and 60 boy was taht going to be tough...

"You were Christie," finished Patton.

"You are Christie!" said both Patton and Fanny at the same time. This was not good this wasn't right. They weren't supposed to get caught this early! Man these two were good!

"I told you we would get caught," said Sam standing in the stairs.

"We're taking you to Virginia and switching you two," said Patton and Fanny was already calling the airlines.

"Switch Christie and Marnie?" said Bartie from behind them. Patton and Fanny looked over at him and Fanny touched his shoulder. Virginia leaving was hard on him and now it was going to be hard to see her again. He still loves her you know.

"Yes Bartie," said Bartie and everybody got packing to go to South Africa. It had been awhile to do it but they got there on time. Wally and Kuki were watching the Drilovsky kids until Brenden got home from work.

In South Africa

After much confusion and finding each other they were on the big deck in the backyard. Virginia's head was spinning with everything that was going on. They switched and she was with her other daughter the entire time? Oh boy this was tons to take in. Especially with Nico there. Good thing Sam was going to keep there daughters company.

"So, you're both twins? And they switched on you?" asked Nico.

"Yes. Now can we get on with the camping please?" said Marnie. Time has past and this is the camping portion. Christie usually went out with Virginia at the end of the summer before school started. They were in the lake and then...

AHHHHHHHHHHH screamed Nico as he fell over a cliff in the water. As in there was a steep downgrade under the water and he fell into it.

"Are yoy okay Nico?" asked Virginia as he swam out of the water. Both of the twins giggle they never were suspected. Nobody told them how far they could swim out to.

Later that Day

"Now lets introduce Marnie Stork with her musical styles of Bach and Beethoven," said Fanny letting Marnie over to the piano. Both Virginia and Bartie clapped. Marnie started to play the music on her piano.

"What in the world are you playing?" asked Christie.

"Bach and Beethoven," said Marnie.

"Eww no, you have to have a new sound in there how about a little rock or a little blues?" said Christie.

"Why don't we just get together. Make a compromise," said Marnie and let Christie play her banjo.

Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.

_Why don't you and I combine?_  
_Let's get together, what do you say?_  
_We can have a swinging time._  
_We'd be a crazy team._  
_Why don't we make a scene? Together._

The first chord was belted out of Christie. She gestered toward her sister to get up and Patton got on the piano from behind Marnie.

oh, oh, oh, oh

_Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah._  
_Think of all that we could share._  
_Let's get together, everyday_  
_Every way and everywhere._  
_And though we haven't got a lot,_  
_We could be sharing all we've got. Together._

Marnie started to do a little hop dance back when her grandparents were kids.

Oh! I really think you're swell.

_Uh huh! We really ring the bell._  
_Oo wee! And if you stick with me_  
_Nothing could be greater, say hey alligator._

That last chord was stuck hard with Christies voice at bit over Marnies.

Let's get together, yeah yeah yeah.

_Two is twice as nice as one._  
_Let's get together, right away._  
_We'll be having twice the fun._  
_And you can always count on me._  
_A gruesome twosome we will be._  
_Together, yeah yeah yeah._

"That was great girls!" applauded Virginia.

"You want some chinese," asked Bartie smiling at the girls and Virginia. That was a great performace and it was fun to see them getting along like that.

"No thanks dad," said Christie. She smiled secretly and then looked over at Marnie.

"We already ate," said Marnie. Then both of them left and Bartie and Virginia looked over at each other and then at the food. This was perfect at least in the eyes of both of them.

"They recreated our first date," said Bartie looking over at the food.

"I think its a sign for us together," said Virginia and Bartie leaned over and kissed her. It was just right not at all like the others they have seen over the 11 years.


End file.
